YESO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Este OS pertenece a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple de Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de poner al NQV con todas las couples que más me gustan :3**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Yeso  
** **PAREJA: Charry (Charlie W/Harry P)  
** **RATED: K  
SUMARY:  
ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. Fluf. Slash -mención- AU**

* * *

 **.**

 **YESO**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya deja de querer rascarte.

—¡Pero me pica!

—Solo debes aguantarlo unos días más.

—¡Pero ya llevo dos semanas con este maldito **yeso** encima! Es insoportable.

—¡Pues deberías de haber tenido más cuidado entonces!

—Aisssh... tú... vete a la mierda —dijo el menor, molesto y algo dolido por la evidente falta de comprensión de su pareja.

—Harry...

—¿Qué? —espetó sin ganas pero con un enorme mal humor creciente.

—No te lo quites —susurró el mayor, y eso fue todo. Al segundo siguiente lo único que se escuchó en aquel sitio fue el fuerte portazo que había dado el menor a la pobre puerta que pasó a interponerse en su camino. Definitivamente iba a tener que hacer algo bueno para la noche si no quería terminar durmiendo en el sofá esa noche, o peor, en lo de algún amigo.

No había sido intención de Charlie el gritarle ni nada. Entendía la molestia que debía de ser tener esa cosa casi muggle haciendo inútil su brazo desde hacía ya casi tres semanas pero, fue un poco de todo. Fue el día que había tenido que aguantar lleno de quejas de su jefe por la ausencia de su pareja sin importarle mucho que éste aún siguiera dolorido tras el último trabajo. Fue el hecho de que apenas había cruzado la puerta se vio envuelto en las eternas y constantes quejas del menor sobre el maldito yeso que se había obligado a aceptar debido a que lamentablemente su brazo se había hecho puré -literalmente-, tras el golpe certero de aquel colacuerno y fue el hecho de que desde aquel evento él se había estado sintiendo inmensamente culpable pero sin siquiera sentirse capaz de pedir perdón porque en verdad él no era un hombre muy dado a las palabras.

Harry era impetuoso, valiente, estúpidamente protector, sensible, cariñoso y Charlie lo amaba demasiado, lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo por alguna estupidez suya o de su maldito trabajo.

Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que le disgustaría tanto el haber comenzado a trabajar con dragones. Pero ahora lo hacía y todo porque dicho trabajo casi hace que, por un mísero descuido, terminara hecho papilla debajo de la gran cola de aquel dragón y sobre todo porque por tratar de evitar aquello mismo, Harry se había arrojado a salvarlo sin importarle que fuese él quien saliese lastimado en el proceso. Y si bien pudo haber sido peor -cosa que en verdad, en verdad, en verdad Charlie no quería ni llegar a imaginar-, él se sentía tan molesto y culpable que había estado pensando seriamente en dejar aquella vida atrás. Haría lo que fuera si podía llegar a vivir tranquilamente con su pareja en paz.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Mmm?

Charlie había estado tan sumido en sus tristes pensamientos que no había visto al menor volver a la habitación y quedarse mirándole mientras él se perdía en pensamientos no muy agradables.

—Sé que me he estado quejando mucho porque esto en verdad es molesto. Pica, arde, y el simple hecho de que me limite de hacer todo lo que hago siempre me enferma, pero más allá de eso sé que algo te pasa. Has estado así por días y quiero saber porqué.

—Harry...

—No. Dime. Es, ¿es sobre nosotros?

—Sí.

—Ohh...

—Para. No es nada de lo que estés pensando —dijo entonces Charlie, parándose de un salto al ver la cara de su novio caer ante tales palabras y ya sabiendo a las conclusiones que el otro pudo haber llegado. Abrazándolo nomás llegar a su lado porque ambos necesitaban el contacto y el confort que solo encontraban en los brazos del otro.

—Dime... —susurró Harry contra su pecho, aferrando su pobre brazo sano en un fuerte apriete a su espalda.

—Es que, he estado pensando mucho desde que te lastimaste, ¿sabes? Yo, no puedo seguir así...

—Charlie...

—No, déjame terminar ¿sí? —esperó a que el menor asintiera y los encaminó a ambos a sentarse lado a lado en el sofá de su sala—. Creo que debo, que debemos dejar este trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Escúchame, ¿quieres? —cortó el mayor—. No puedo seguir así. Lo del otro día fue una desgracia con suerte. Solo dejé de mirarlo un segundo y en ese descuido el dragón casi me mata y ambos lo sabemos. Bien, me salvaste, casi como tantas otras veces y saliste herido en el proceso. Sí, sí, solo tu brazo —se apresuró a decir viendo como el mejor quería comenzar a objetar—, pero pudo haber sido peor. Mucho peor. Y la verdad ya no estoy dispuesto a correr tal riesgo, Harry. Sé que, desde que la guerra terminó y huiste de Londres por el asedio al que te viste expuesto terminaste quedándote aquí y aceptando este trabajo debido a lo que surgió entre nosotros más que por necesidad del propio trabajo. Sé que ni siquiera te gustaban los dragones antes de comenzar incluso... Sé que hiciste todo eso por mí, por estar cerca y juntos, pero no creo poder con la culpa si por lo mismo algo más que un simple brazo roto te pasara.

—¿En-entonces?

—Creo que ambos debemos dejar este trabajo. Creo que quizás debiéramos volver a Londres juntos y ver qué podríamos hacer en un futuro. Creo que te amo demasiado y que, si es el trabajar con dragones y tener miedo a cada segundo o irme y buscar otra cosa pero saber que ambos estaremos juntos y seguros elegiré dejar todo esto en un segundo.

—Charlie...

—Así que, primero que nada lamento haber sido tan ciegamente egoísta de haberte atado a algo que no es realmente de tu agrado solo por mí y, segundo, quiero que ambos decidamos todo lo concerniente a ambos de ahora en más.

—Charlie, te amo, de eso no tengo dudas y sé que iría y haría lo que fuera por seguir juntos pero tú amas tu trabajo y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. No me pongas en plan de víctima aquí porque no es así tampoco. Si yo decidí que quería dejar de hacer nada y acepté el trabajar contigo fue mi propia elección. Sabes muy bien que podría vivir sin hacer nada si así lo quisiera pero, después de mi vida y el tiempo de relax que me tomé cuando llegué necesitaba volver a sentir la adrenalina en mi vida porque así fue siempre para mí. No el estar quieto. No el no hacer nada. Si en verdad quieres volver a Londres podemos. Si quieres que deje ese trabajo y vea otra cosa puedo. Si quieres montar tu propio negocio y que trabajemos juntos podemos también. No hay problemas con nada de eso pero, lo que no quiero Charlie, es que decidas dejar un trabajo que amas solo por miedo y que luego al pasar el tiempo eso te resienta de mí —dijo Harry mirando a Charlie con mortal seriedad porque él quería decir cada palabra.

—Te amo.

—Te amo también, bebé —Charlie solo sonrió ante el apodo cariñoso que su 'Salvador' le había comenzado a decir hace mucho y el cual aún entonces seguía siendo motivo de eternas burlas en su trabajo tras escucharles.

—Creo... creo que es hora de dejar este trabajo atrás. Quiero, lo quiero todo contigo. Un futuro. Una familia. Quiero niños, cuando sea el momento. Y sé que no puedo hacer nada de esto mientras tenga este trabajo porque no quiero perderme de poder vivir todo eso por un simple y tonto accidente. Así que, sí, aunque aún amo los dragones y me gusta mi trabajo, pienso que es momento de un cambio, de ver y comenzar a planear que otra cosa puedo hacer con mi vida.

—Eres tan increíblemente cursi cuando quieres, bebé.

—¡Yaaah! Y tú un mata romance, Potter.

—Mmm, puede ser, pero así me amas —dijo Harry sonriente encongiéndose de hombros porque era cierto, lo del romance no era lo suyo realmente ya fuerza ambos lo habían entendido y aceptado.

—Lo hago. Mucho...

—Ahora, ¿qué tal si dejamos la seriedad un rato de lado y vamos a hacer algo más interesante?

—¿Algo cómo qué? —contestó Charlie entonces, inclinándose hacia el menor y medio gruñendo al verle recibirle de la manera más sensual que pudo ver.

—No lo sé, ¿qué dices sobre ir practicando para esa enorme familia que quieres?

Y mientras la risa invadía la sala tras el rugido del mayor al tomarle en brazos y llevarlos corriendo a ambos hacia su habitación, Harry pensó que no importaba lo que el futuro les deparara porque él iba a encargarse de que ambos estuvieran bien. Juntos y bien.

Quizás su complejo de héroe era algo de lo que el menor nunca fuera a dejar pero, a diferencia de antes, no era allgo que quisiera evitar.

* * *

.

 **24/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido.**

 **Besos y cuídense, ok?**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
